


Ecstasy

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Human, Birth, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Rape, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Drug Use, Past Lives, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, References to Drugs, Reylo babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Kylo was a drug lord who was strolling down his normal beaten down and rather dangerous street when he came across a young beautiful girl who was being bullied by her boyfriend. ..
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy night in the old streets of Chicago when Kylo decided that he would take his bike out for a ride, not bothered by the rain one bit. 

The streets were quieter than usual, which Kylo was thankful for at the moment. He had hoped that the night would go as he had planned. So he walked out to the garage and opened the large door. 

The rain beat down in thick sheets, so Kylo decided to take the car out instead. "Damned rain falling heavy," he muttered to himself in a tired tone as he grabbed the keys to his car. 

Despite him living in a poor area, Kylo had a nice Chevrolet Camaro sitting in his garage, hiding under a tarp so no one would ever find such a neat find if one were to ravage his home. 

Not that it would surprise him, as it has happened before. It was what anyone expected, living in such disastrous areas. 

Kylo sighed once he sat in the driver's seat and started the car. The engine roared to life, making Kylo smile to himself at the sounds of it, having not driven it in a while. 

He put it into drive and slowly pulled out of the driveway, turning the windshield wipers on as he did. He had really hoped that this night would go as he had planned. 

Bringing a beautiful young girl home on the same night wasn't surely a part of his plans for the night, which were to only to take a normal drive and then go home afterwards. 

He did not expect to fall in love with someone so beautiful as he had with this girl he had come across tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive down the quiet street was going smoothly until something caught the corner of Kylo's eye and he looked over to the right, down the road a little. 

A young girl was being pushed around by a man, but it didn't look like they were messing around with each other. 

Kylo was tempted to ignore them at first, but as he drove closer, he knew immediately that he had to get the girl out of her situation. 

So he killed the headlights as to not be seen by the man who now held a gun within his grasp. Kylo jumped into action immediately and lept onto the man, surprising him and knocking him to the ground. 

The young girl stood nearby, hiding behind a tree, watching the fight unfold before her. The man had turned around and tried to throw a punch but failed miserably, earning himself a punch to his nose and a kick to the back of his leg was all that was needed to be done. 

Kylo looked at the girl before turning and picking the gun up. He put it in his back pocket and walked over to where the girl was. 

"Are you alright?" asked Kylo as he held his hand out. When she didn't take his hand, he had said: "I am not going to hurt you. He got what he deserved. A pretty girl like you deserve better respect." 

Then he backed off and let the girl come out from behind the tree. Kylo gulped quietly when he saw her in the light, what little of it there was. She stood at 5'11" with hair that was tangled and plastered to her face by the rain. 

He stared at her for a long moment, before she said: "Why did you come? I could have handled him on my own." 

Kylo shrugged as he said: "He had a gun. I wasn't going to take any chances with the way he was treating you." 

"I didn't need your help," said Rey, who sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't even know your name. Never seen your face around here." 

"Look. Just accept my help, young lady," said Kylo as he looked back at his car. "You should get out of this rain, and get off the streets this late at night." 

So Rey had reluctantly followed this strange man to his car and he opened the door for her so she could get in. Kylo sighed to himself, thinking that this is going to be a long night. 

He turned on the heat and drove back home, deciding he had driven long enough and was tired from the fight. By time he reached his home and pulled into the garage, the young woman was fast asleep. 

Kylo powered down the car and lifted Rey from his passenger side. He was surprised at how light she had felt, and wondered if she was in worse conditions than he originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo gently set the young girl on his couch, before starting a fire in his fireplace. He looked at the sleeping form and smiled slightly at the peace she brought with her. 

It had been a rough life growing up for Kylo, his parents long abandoning him as a young boy. He taught himself a lot of the things his parents should have taught him, but some of the other things were not good. 

He was just fifteen years old when he had found a gang of people that were hiding in a secret hole not far from his parents' house, and decided he would join them. 

Finding love was never offered to him during his time in the gang, and always thought that he would be too mean or scary for girls to ever like him. He wondered what this one would think of him. 

After he got the fire started, Kylo checked on the woman once more before going into his bedroom, which was just down the hall. He sighed as he laid flat on his back, wondering to himself if he had found love once and for all. 

Inside the livingroom, Rey shifted in her sleep as if she was trying to hide from something and before long, she was mumbling something in her sleep. 

Kylo came out of his room to sit by her and watched her struggle in her sleep, not wanting to make a move yet. Unfortunately, that time came sooner than he had expected. 

Rey begun to thrash about as though someone was holding her down and was beginning to start screaming, her whimpers turning into small cries. 

Kylo then decided to slowly shake her awake. "Rey! Hey," he said quietly, hoping she would hear him call her name. He had found out her name as she would often repeat it during her nightmare. 

Rey quickly opened her eyes and was quick to flinch off the couch. She stood in a defensive position and stared at Kylo with no recognition of him saving her earlier in the night. 

"Who are you? Why am I here?" asked Rey nervously as she looked around the strange surroundings. "You're in my house, Rey," said Kylo calmly from where he sat. 'I had brought you here after your boyfriend was bullying you." 

"I have to go," said Rey as she tried to turn the door handle. "Don't," said Kylo sternly. "It's not a safe place out there, Rey. I would know." 

"Is that why you brought me here? Because you are concerned for a woman you don't even know?" asked Rey in a tone like she thought this was ridiculous. "It's okay," said Kylo as he stood up and walked towards her. "You are safe here from out there."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rey woke up to find herself on a comfortable bed in another strange room. She sighed tiredly and looked around the room. 

Looking at the clock which said 9:45 am, Rey decided to get out of bed. She was surprised to see a dress sitting on the edge of the bed with a note from Kylo. 

The note read: "I have gone out with the guys for a meeting with the leader. Breakfast has been laud out for you as well as this dress. I should hope you are there when I come back. K.R" . 

Rey sighed as she put the dress on and walked out to the kitchen area, where indeed, was breakfast laid out on the one side of the table. She smiled slightly and sat down to eat. 

After eating her eggs with toast and orange juice, Rey decided that she wanted to tour the rest of the house. 

She had found her way to the bathroom, which was located on the other side of the house, near the kitchen area and walked down the hall where the bedrooms were. 

Noticing he had no pictures of anyone, Rey wondered what was up with this strange man that had brought her here. He was pretty lonely, she thought to herself. 

She had heard the door open and spun around just to collide with Kylo, who wasn't happy looking. "Oh.. you..you're back," stammered Rey as though she was embarrassed with herself. 

"What were you doing in my room?" asked Kylo, ignoring her embarrassment. "You have no rights to be in here." 

"I was just curious about the rest of the house," said Rey as she shrugged. "Hmm," said Kylo as he brushed past her to walk further into his bedroom. "You were searching something to steal, weren't you?" 

"I have never stolen a thing in my life," said Rey as she turned to look at him. "I barely leave my home anymore. My boyfriend lured me out of the house the night you found me." 

"Don't come in here again," warned Kylo sternly. "This is my private spot. I have given you the guest room for now. You will live with me from now on."


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed since Rey was brought into Kylo's home. She was feeling somewhat happier than she'd ever felt in a long time. 

With her nightmares continuing to happen, it has become a constant thing for Kylo to come and wake her from her nightmares. She yet has to know things about him. 

Rey suspects that something had happened to him that he wont mention and is finding herself beginning to care about him, a man she has never seen in her life and a man she doesn't know. 

She also thinks that he likes her in return, for he won't allow anything to happen to her and has been giving her things that are specially made in her sizes. 

Kylo was in the kitchen preparing their breakfast when he looked up at Rey and smiled slightly at her. He came up to her and pulled out a chair for her to sit down on. 

"Something is on your mind this morning," said Kylo as he went back to preparing their breakfast. "I can tell by the look on your face." 

"I just don't know why you have been so kind to me," said Rey as she looked at him. "I am not an important person. I am just an ordinary woman." 

"No, I don't think so," said Kylo as he brought them their breakfast and set it on the table. "There's something about you that seems familiar to me, Rey. It's bringing me closer to you and I don't want to sound creepy by saying that." 

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" asked Rey as she went to eat. Kylo visibly tensed up and was quiet for a moment before saying this: 

"You wouldn't want to know the man I once was. What I did the other night was nothing to what I did once, do you understand? Just consider yourself lucky that you know the man that's sitting in front of you right now." 

Rey had a thousand questions as to what he meant by those words, but was quiet and instead replied: "I understand. My past wasn't easy either, to be honest with you." 

"Your nightmares tell me something bad has happened," acknowledged Kylo as he ate his food. "You are the first woman to have an understanding attitude about you, Rey. It's quite attractive and it's intriguing." 

Rey had bowed her head in order to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. Kylo seemed amused and said nothing, secretly worrying about how long he was able to keep hiding the woman he had fallen in love with in a short time.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey was sitting on her bed when Kylo had walked into her room and sat down next to her. "Rey, there's something I must tell you," he said as he bowed his head, not wanting to bring this up. 

"What is it?" asked Rey as she looked up at him. "I am holding you a secret from the rest of them," said Kylo in a hesitant tone. "They had never let me have a woman growing up. The only women I saw were those that would only dispise me." 

"Oh... so you're saying that you illegally brought me into your home?" asked Rey softly. "Yes, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill me if they knew you were here," said Kylo as he sat on the bed facing away from her. 

"I don't know what to think," said Rey as she got up and paced around. "So we couldn't have each other if we wanted?" "No. Not with them knowing," said Kylo with a smirk, knowing what she was thinking. "You love me, don't you?" 

"How could a woman not love a man like you that is kind and generous?" asked Rey as she smiled slightly. "My boyfriend wasn't like that. He was always drunk and never did much with me, not even sexually." 

"I just think about the things that I hear about women liking certain things and I give them those things," said Kylo as he got up and walked over to her. 

He grabbed her chin lightly and stared into her eyes while he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Rey let out a quiet gasp as he had done so, making him smile. 

"You're so beautiful," said Kylo softly as his eyes roamed all over her face. "You have no idea how badly I want you or how long I have wanted you." 

"No, I don't suppose I do," said Rey as she blushed and stared at him. "You do things to me that make it impossible to stop thinking about you," said Kylo as he had stepped closer to her. 

They backed up to the bed until Rey sat down onto it. Kylo dragged his hand up her arm and trailed it up to her lips, where he pried them open a bit. 

Rey positioned herself where she could reach to kiss him and their mouths slowly grew closer to each other. Both pulled away slightly, hesitant for what the other was going to do. 

Kylo sat down next to Rey and pulled her into his lap, surprising her with his strength. He had then grabbed her chin and reached to kiss her once more. Rey had gasped then kissed him back after finding out how gentle he was despite the size. 

Slow and tender kisses were passed between each other, moans of enjoyment passed between them. Rey had pulled back to take a breath, feeling happy that she had found someone who would take care of her once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shone brightly through the small split between the curtains in Rey's window. Rey shifted slightly, the light slowly rousing her from her sleep. 

She sighed as she rolled over facing the wall on the other side of the room, only to see a wall of skin laying next to her. "He must have fallen asleep here," Rey thought to herself as she slowly sat up. 

Birds were chirping noisily as Rey made her way to open the curtains. Kylo's deep and even breathing was the only noise other than the chirping birds outside that was heard. 

Rey wasn't sure if it was safe to rouse him from his sleep or not and decided on the latter, going for a shower instead. She looked back over at the bed to see him laying on his stomach, arms under the pillow. 

Smiling to herself, Rey walked as quietly as she could as to not wake him up. One thing that she had noticed was that he barely got any sleep. 

Kylo was always in his office doing something or another, and rarely was in his bedroom sleeping, even for a short while. 

Rey often wondered why he never slept, but never asked him anything. She had hoped he would tell her on his own time, when he was ready to do so. 

She walked into the bathroom and fired up the shower, letting it get hot before getting into it. Before she got in, Rey heard the floor creak as if someone was walking through the house and figured that Kylo was awake finally. 

He didn't come into the bathroom being mad that she was showering, so Rey assumed that it was alright to do so. So Rey undressed and got into the shower. 

A half hour later , Rey was showered and fed. She walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch. "I must go and take care of some business with the rest of the members," said Kylo sternly as he walked into the room. "I'll be gone till late tonight." 

"Okay," said Rey nervously, thinking about being alone in this neighborhood. "You'll be fine here," said Kylo as if he had just read her mind. "I have a security system in my house that alerts me if anyone tries breaking in." 

Rey nods in understanding and looks down at a book in her hand. Kylo sighed as he walked over to her and sat down before saying: 

"If you ever need to talk about something, just know that I am here. You aren't alone, Rey. Just remember that. I am going to head out now, so I will see you later tonight. If not, I will be back by tomorrow morning." 

Then he smiled slightly and grabbed his biking helmet before heading out to the garage. Rey smiled to herself as she heard the bike roar loudly in the garage and fade out as he left. 

She was glad that he had saved her that night, but was afraid that she would come across her ex-boyfriend once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo had slowly guided the bike through heavily trashed streets, not surprised in the bit that they would choose this as their hideout. 

Hux was standing by a door that lead into some kind of club when Kylo came up to him and powered down the bike. 

"Ah, you have come to join us finally," said the red head as he looked at him. "Boss wants to have a chat with you. " 

Kylo glared at the red head in disgust and headed into the building. Six heavily armored men stood by the door that lead into Snoke's main area. 

Kylo walked into the room, nodding at the Knights as he did and stopped a few feet away from his boss, who was sitting on an enlarged chair. 

"Kylo Ren," acknowledged Snoke as he looked up, his voice a rough sound. "Glad to see you're in good shape, which is good to see for I have something for you to do tonight." 

"Anything, boss," said Kylo as he knelt down on one knee. "Oh, my boy, this will be no easy task for you tonight," said Snoke as he smiled an uneven, evil smile as he stood up. "I am asking you to go and hunt some criminals down. But I will not say who they are." 

"Where are they, boss?" asked Kylo, still on one knee with his head bowed low. "In the southern side of Chicago," said Snoke sternly as he sighed and sat back down. "One of my men said they may carry some valuable things. Go now and find them. Bring anything that might interest me." 

Kylo nodded in respect and stood up to leave, having no idea that Snoke already knew about the girl inside his home. Kylo had walked out to his bike, the six armored men following behind. 

Hux smiled to himself, excited to know this plan might work in their favor once and for all. He walked back into the building and asked: 

"When shall we retrieve the young woman, boss?" "Go now," said Snoke as he smirked. "Do anything you want to her. Ruin her if you must. I will be awaiting your news about what you had done with her." 

So Hux went with Pryde and hauled off with two other men, knowing that they will have pissed Kylo off and set him in a rage.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey was sitting on the couch when a pounding sound was made at the door. She jumped up, and sent a signal to Kylo's transmitter. 

However, it was too late. Hux and a woman came into the house, after breaking through the code locks on the door. 

Rey tried to run, but to no avail. She was knocked down with an arrow that was drug induced and Phasma, the woman, came to drag her out of the house. 

Hux was feeling gleeful when he had completed a mission without having any problems, though he knew that it wouldn't go well if Kylo had come chasing after them. 

Snoke stood up as Hux and Phasma came in dragging an unconscious Rey with them. He smiled to himself and said: "Well done, Hux. You succeeded once and for all. Maybe you are not as useless as I thought." 

Phasma then said: "What should we do with her, sir?" "Do what you want with her," said Snoke as he sat back down in amusement. "Then throw her in a cell. We'll deal with Ren when he comes back." 

So Phasma and Hux took Rey down to the cells, where they would put her through hell and back. Rey struggled against their hold, crying for Kylo to come and rescue her, but Hux only laughed. 

"He won't be coming for you, and even if he did, you would be in so much pain and in a mess that he wouldn't want anything to do with you anymore," said Hux as he smiled evilly. 

Rey cried out as she was roughly thrown into a cell, but Hix wasn't finished with her yet. Phasma had held her down as Hux pulled out a needle and filled it with a chemical. 

"This is a chemical that is meant to make you forget things," said Hux as he brought the needle up to Rey's arm. "You will not fight me on this. It'll only make things worse for you, scum." 

He had then injected the chemicals into Rey's arm and she cried out loud. From above, Snoke sneered at himself, knowing that Ren walked himself into a trap and he never knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo was walking through a dark alleyway when he halted mid-step. He put a hand up, silently ordering his men to stop. 

"What is it, Boss?" asked Kuruk, the leader of the six armored men as he came up behind him. "Something doesn't feel right," said Kylo as he sighed and bowed his head. "We need to go back." 

"I agree," said Cardo as he walked up to them. "Something feels off about this." "Alright. Let's head back and hope that I am wrong," said Kylo as he looked at his team. "She better not be in danger. Find her when we get there... I will deal with Snoke myself." 

"Understood, boss," said Kuruk as he motioned for the five others to follow him. Kylo sighed to himself as he put a finger on his temple, upset with himself that he didn't see the trap coming. 

"Hang on, Rey," he said to himself. "I'm coming, sweetheart." Then he hopped onto his bike and rumbled off into the distance, hoping that they didn't do too much damage to her. 

\--------‐-------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, Rey was sitting on the floor of her cell, chained only a few inches away from the cold and dirtied wall. 

She looked around her wearily, wondering where she was and hoped that Kylo would notice she was gone so he could come rescue her. 

Hux sneered at her from the side of her cage and said: "Don't be looking so hopeful, scum. He won't be coming to save you. We won't hesitate to kill him if he tries." 

"Bastard. You're lying," croaked Rey, her voice rough from screaming and then lack of use. "He will come and kill you all. You don't know who you are messing around with..." 

"Oh, my dear child, I think you are the one who doesn't know who you're putting your faith in," said Snoke evilly as he came down the stairs to the cells. "He will not come to save you, my child. You belong with us now." 

Then they stood and left the area, leaving Rey to herself and her hopelessness. She curled against the side of the cell, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. 

She had silently prayed that she would be rescued soon. Looking to the ceiling of her cell, Rey began to pray as many words as she could with her voice being as rough as it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Vicrul climbed quietly above the armed men below them, Cardo following silently behind him. "I sense she is down far below," said Vicrul quietly as he continued climbing. "We need to get past the guards as silently as possible." 

"Acknowledged," said Cardo as he silently readjusted his weapon and followed closely behind his fellow knight. "I hope she's alright, for master's sake." "I agree," said Vicrul quietly. "Now, less talking and more doing." 

The pair made their way up the roof, and found an entranceway through a window. They had punched their way through the window and jumped through swiftly, making their way through the building immediately. 

\------------------------ 

Meanwhile, Kylo rode up to the building and dismounted his bike, turning it off in the meantime. Hux and Phasma were not standing in their usual places, which wasn't a surprise to Kylo. 

He was weary of what might happen, but kept alert of anything that moved. He pulled out the gun that Rey's ex-boyfriend had and armed it as he proceeded into the building. 

Snoke wasn't sitting where he normally was and Kylo began to worry, thinking that he might have failed in saving Rey from this horrible place. "Don't be so surprised, child," said a random voice, sending chills down Kylo's back. 

"Where is she?" asked Kylo, a growl in his throat. "I will kill you if you've hurt her." "My boy, she's down in the cells, but you can never get to her," said Snoke as he made his way out of the shadows. 

"Don't threaten me, Snoke," growled Kylo, his anger growing a bit more visible. "Give her back and I will let you live." Snoke laughed at that, his voice a sound that would want you to cringe. 

"Who do you think I am, boy? A trader? No... you underestimate me," snarled Snoke as he motioned for Phasma and Hux to come deal with him. "It's time we teach you a lesson, boy... and you will learn." 

Then he motioned for two guards to bring Rey out and sat down as they did. Hux was giddy in excitement, knowing that he was about to have a good show to watch. 

Snoke ordered for Kylo to be disarmed and bound to a pole so he could watch them torture Rey further than they had already. 

Once they both were bound, one of the guards walked up to Rey and didn't think twice before laying his hands all over her. "See, boy, she does not belong to you," said Snoke evilly as he looked at him. "You are mine and will continue to be mine." 

"No! Let me go!" yelled Kylo as he struggled against his restraints. "Leave her alone! I am going to kill you!" "Oh really now? Cracking up jokes?" asked Snoke, his voice full of amusement. "Too bad that won't happen." 

Then an arrow was shot from an unseen archer and the small arrow hit Kylo right in his neck, making him pass out immediately, the last thing he saw was Rey getting raped by one of the men.


	12. Chapter 12

"This ain't right," said Ap'lek as he shifted impatiently and adjusted his weapon. "Boss should be here with the girl anytime now." 

"Maybe we should go look for them?" asked Ushar, who was standing nearby. "I am not sure that's such a good idea," said Ap'lek as he considered the suggestion. "Boss said specifically to stay here." 

"Right. He never said anything about what we should do if he gets himself caught," said Ushar as he walked up to him. "I am not standing around just to wait for him to get killed." 

"I agree," said Ap'lek as he sighed in defeat. "Call the others and we'll go together." So Ushar walked away to call the others to them. 

It wasn't long before Trudgen came up to Ap'lek and Ushar with Cardo and Vicrul behind him. They turned to Kuruk, who said: 

"This will be a dangerous mission. We need to stay alert for any suspicious movements. And stay silent... all of you. Let's try and make this swiftly as we can. We absolutely cannot waste time. 

The longer we remain indoors, the bigger the chance of them noticing us gets. I will give more orders once we're inside. Good luck, boys. Let's head off." 

So the six of them started their climb into the building once again. They all stayed silent, like bugs in the walls and stayed out of the sights of the windows. Ap'lek hoped that they would make it on time, for it would be a devastating loss if they couldn't save their boss. 

\---------------------- 

Rey painfully sat up in her cell, where she was once again chained close to the cold walls. She looked around the room before she saw a large lump of black sitting across from her. 

It was Kylo, she knew. She was too weak to try and call his name, but secretly hoped that he was okay. She had prayed that the Knights would acknowledge their master being gone and that they would come to rescue the both of them. 

Kylo shifted slightly, slowly waking up and opened his eyes. He sighed sadly as he noticed that he was also in a cell. 

"Rey? You're alive," he croaked out when he finally saw her. "You look horrible. What did they do to you, sweetheart?" 

All Rey could do was stare at him, and that broke his heart. He had hoped also that the knights would come get them out of this mess, having no idea they were already close by.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuruk silently motioned for the others to remain silent as they proceeded on. Trudgen halted by Kuruk and said: "Where do we go from here, boss?" 

"You and I will go in the opposite direction of the others," said Kuruk sternly. "We will catch up with the others later on." 

So they went in the opposite direction after Kuruk notified the others of their plan and had continued to keep their senses up and about. 

It was quiet down the halls, but the Knights were expecting as much. "They do not want to take any chances with knowing that we were outside," said Kuruk out loud. 

"How far down are the cells?" asked Trudgen curiously, though he should know that. "You should know where they are," said Kuruk as though he rolled his eyes. "Unless they moved them." 

Soon, they reached the bottom levels and were met with silence. Trudgen lowered his weapon down a bit and said: 

"This is not right at all. There's something funky going on here and i don't like it one bit. Where is master and the girl?" 

"We'll find them," said Kuruk, sounding more confident than he actually felt. He then walked down the hallway, which was eerily silent. 

Trugden followed soon after and looked in every cell there was. "They're not down here," said Kuruk in quiet frustration. 

"Boss!! Found them," said Ushar through a communications line. "They are in some sort of large area that's supposed to be a makeshift arena. We need to get them from there." 

"Acknowledged," said Kuruk as he quickly hung up and looked at his companion, who looked like he was about to kill someone. "They're in an arena, Trudgen. We need to move quickly. The others will not wait for us." 

So they started heading up to the makeshift arena, where things were about to start getting messy. That was okay for the Knights though, they were itching for a battle.


	14. Chapter 14

Snoke glowered with glee as he stood up from his large throne like chair just above the arena. Hux and Phasma stood at the bottom, waiting for their boss's commands to release the beasts below the ground. 

It was rumored that Snoke had lions below the ground, held in cages waiting to release them for a blood fight. The Knights didn't believe it until Trudgen heard a loud roar from below them. 

The six Knights halted mid-step to look at each other, realizing this would be harder than they had expected. "What are we going to do, boss?" asked Vicrul as he came up behind Kuruk. 

"We are going to somehow sneak into the arena," said Kuruk. "Most of the men there know who we are, so we have to go around them. Unless we do it the hard way." 

"I'm itching to kill somebody," voted Ushar from the back of the small crowd. "I agree," said Ap'lek as he adjusted his weapon in his hand. "Time for killing now... let's give them the punishment they deserve." 

"Alright. Two votes are in, me included, so that actually makes three," said Kuruk as he sighed. "Let us go and burn down the building." 

So the six Knights excitedly ran into the building. Gunfire was almost immediately heard as the Knights went further into the building. Many guards came running, but were chopped down like grass under a lawn mower. 

One of the Knights threw a bomb far down the hall, which blew up a part of the building. The Knights wasted no time going farther into the building, continuing on their killing spree. 

The sound of guards and viewers alike grew louder as the Knights made their way to a secret entrance near the main one where the lions would be released from their cages.

"Alright. Go and rescue them," said Kuruk sternly. "I will deal with the lions, and Snoke." The name sounded like venom on his tongue as he said it. 

The other five went and started doing their job, not sparing their commanding team member one glance as he disappeared around the corner.


	15. Chapter 15

Kuruk made his way to the top of the arena, where Snoke was sitting and enjoying his time watching their friends get killed. 

He hoped that his fellow members were getting to their friends when Ushar said: "Kuruk, they're releasing the beasts. What do you want us to do?" 

"Just go out there, and do what you do best," said Kuruk, feeling a bit impatient. "Alright, sounds great," said Ushar excitedly on the other side of the line. Then the line went dead. 

Kuruk climbed up into the booth were Snoke sat and did not go unnoticed. Snoke stood up and said: "Kuruk, what brings you here? It's such a surprise to see you here." 

"You are done for," sneered Kuruk as he lifted his weapon. "My allegiance is to my master. You are not that master. As a matter of fact, you withhold him down below. And as a payment for that, you will die." 

Snoke then bellowed out a loud and eerie laugh as he motioned for his guards to attack. "You think it is that easy to defeat me," said Snoke as he sat back down. 

Once Kuruk was busy fighting the guards, he sent a frequency to his fellow Knights and alerted them to catch Snoke by surprise. 

From below, Trudgen had thrown his weapon across the arena and hit their main boss straight in his neck, causing everyone to halt what they were doing for a moment before starting to run. 

Kuruk had beheaded the one guard that he was fighting and had said aloud so that everyone around them could hear: 

"The main boss is dead. We have taken over. Anyone who goes against us will meet the tips of our weapons. It is time for a new leader and we have already made that choice." 

Everyone then backed down and resigned themselves to the new leader. The knights met together down in the bottom and worked on untying their leader and the girl from their bounds. 

Kylo nearly fell at first step on the ground and Rey had succeeded on falling to the ground. She didn't budge for a moment, making Kylo worried about her. 

"C'mon, let's get you both of here and to a hospital," said Trudgen as he lifted Rey from the ground and carried her out of the building. 

Kylo was helped walk by two of Knights and they all made it out of the building together. "Rey.... where is she?" he asked impatiently. "We had an ambulance come early, she's being taken to the hospital," said Ushar as he sighed in relief. 

Then they all headed to the hospital to get checked on. Kylo was tired as hell, having fallen asleep while they made their way to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Rey woke to nearly being blinded by a bright light. Voices were quietly chatting nearby her and she closed her eyes as fast as she had opened them. 

"Oh, she's awake," said one of the voices that was nearby, a female's voice. "Alert the Knights. Tell them that she's waking up." 

"Okay, sounds good," said another voice, this one being a male's voice. Then footsteps were heard fading away from them. 

"Rey, I am Rose," said the female's voice. "You're going to be just fine." "Where am I?" asked Rey curiously as she looked around the room. "Where's Kylo?" 

"The Knights brought you here," said Rose in understanding. "Kylo is in the next room, resting for now. You took the worst beating out of the both of you." 

Soon, Finn had come back into the room with the Knights following him. Rey figured that it was Finn's voice she'd heard a few moments before. 

Kuruk came forward and said: "It is good to see you are alive and doing fine. My master was in distraught yesterday. My name is Kuruk, and these are my men. 

"Cardo, Ap'lek, Ushar, myself, Trudgen and our master, Kylo. The other one is not here at the moment for he is examining the damage done at the building." 

"Thank you all for saving me," said Rey as she sighed. "Though it was completely unnecessary." "Our master seems quite fascinated with you, Rey," said Ushar as he looked at her. "There's something about you he loves. That is partially why we saved you. Besides, we're not completely heartless men." 

Rey smiled weakly at that and had hoped down inside that she wasn't pregnant after having been raped quite a bit over the last couple of days. 

Soon, the Knights had to leave for the night and Rey had laid back into her bed, hoping that she would be able to see Kylo tomorrow sometime.

Rose had done a few more checkups on Rey before turning and saying: "Finn will be your overnight doctor. He will watch over you, watching your vitals as they are not steady yet. Goodnight and I will see you tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Rey woke up to Finn talking to Kylo, who seemed distraught. He was pacing around in a small circle with his hands near his head and wasn't listening to Poe. 

It wasn't until the heart monitor beeped eveningly that Finn turned to look in the room. A smile bloomed over his face when he saw her and walked into the room. 

"Rey.. you're finally awake," he said as he came and sat down next to her. "I am glad you are finally awake, because your boyfriend over there seems to be quite distraught." 

"My boyfriend? Ha, sorry doc, but he's not my boyfriend," said Rey as she looked at him. "Aw, well, he seems to like you," said Finn as he smiled. 

Then Kylo saw Rey being awake and silently asked to come in. "Rey! You are awake!" he cried as he half walked half ran up to her. "You have been out for almost two days." 

"I was awake last night," said Rey as she looked at him. "But you were passed out in the next room." "Oh," said Kylo as he sighed in relief. "Are you okay, though?" 

Rey faltered for a moment, realizing that no one has asked her that before and Kylo was about to apologize when she reached over and kissed him. 

Kylo jumped in surprise when his mouth connected with hers and immediately relaxed, returning the kiss. Finn smiled and cleared his throat, breaking the heated moment between the two. 

He had said: "You'll be released from our hold in a couple of hours. Right now, we are just making sure that there is nothing wrong, since you have been through a lot of trauma over the last couple of weeks." 

For a brief moment, Kylo's face showed excitement before it disappeared. He got up and said before leaving: "I need to check up with my men and see if they have found any survivors. Until then, think about me." 

Then he flashed her a smile before turning and leaving the hospital. Finn sighed and said: "Not your boyfriend, huh? It sure looks that way." 

Then he walked away and Rey scanned the room, looking for one person she'd hoped to never see again.... her ex-boyfriend...


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo came back the next day, just as Rey was hoping he would and Rose had said that it was safe to release her from the hospital. 

"But just be careful with her," warned Rose. "She has been through a lot of trauma in the last few days, and I would like to have her avoid her coming back so soon after release." 

"Understood," said Kylo as he smiled slightly at Rey and tightened his grip. Finn was talking to another doctor when the two of them paused their conversation for Finn to say: "You're leaving finally." 

"Yes, I am happy to," said Rey as she gave a faint smile. Then she walked away with Kylo close at her side. 

Kylo had sighed in relief when he looked at Rey to inspect her injuries. He then lightly put a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes as he reached down to kiss her. 

Rey moaned into his mouth gently as she gripped the sides of his head lightly and returned the kiss. Kylo jumped in excitement as he pushed Rey up against his knights' van and eagerly kissed her. 

After breaking their rapidly heating kiss, Kylo said between pants: "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that with you again." 

"The feeling is mutual," said Rey as she smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Kylo hugged her tightly then, and walked them over to his bike so they could finally go home. 

Some damage was done to the front door after having it been pounded on, but Kylo didn't care about that at the moment and shut the door, but not before looking around the perimeter of his property. 

Rey had walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She was exhausted from all the events, and the medications that the doctors gave her were wearing her out. 

She felt safe at last, and hoped that he wouldn't leave her alone again for a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Five months later. 

Kylo was sitting in the livingroom without his shirt on when Rey walked into the kitchen to grab some orange juice for the both of them. 

Rey noticed the worried look on his face when she brought him his glass of orange juice. "Kylo, what's wrong love?" asked Rey with a concerned tone. 

"There are some things that I haven't told you yet, and it's going to be okay if you can't handle me after what I am about to tell you," said Kylo as he looked at her. "I'm not a good man, Rey. There are some things that I have been into since I was younger." 

"Why would that change what I think of you?" asked Rey, who was now confused. "Because I killed people, Rey," snapped Kylo, but his tone wasn't of anger, but of pain. "I killed them mercilessly. Even those whom I loved..." 

"Kylo-" started Rey, but was interrupted. "That's not even my real name! It's a name that I chose to hide my real identity from the world," cried Kylo in half pain, half anger. "I was abandoned at a young age for no reason." 

When Rey didn't respond right away, he continued as he paced around: "At age sixteen, I was introduced to drugs by the Knights whom now follow me. They said that they could offer me a better life. 

"But they lied! It didn't get better for me. They took every girl I loved from me and murdered them in front of me, but you know what? That wasn't the worst part... 

"They poisoned and raped them in front of me, like they had done with you, Rey. They were going to kill you after they were done because they took pleasure in watching my poor soul suffer. 

"I swore to them that I wouldn't fall in love with another woman in my life again, and I stuck to that until I met you, Rey. I broke through my own rules just seeing you get treated like you did by your ex-boyfriend. 

"You were beautiful from the first day I ever laid my eyes on you. My real name is Ben Solo, son of smuggler Han Solo and Senator Leia Organa. Both my parents are dead because of Snoke and his goons. 

"When I found out about it, I swore that I would take my revenge on them. I swore it! My parents paid for my wrongdoings, and I can't get them back to say that I was sorry. 

"They weren't the only ones that died under our grasp. Numerous young people died because they 'hated' them. Now it's all over. That's gonna change. I am in charge now." 

Rey was silent, but tears fell down her pale face as she looked at the broken man before her. "What do I call you now?" she asked between tears. 

"Call me anything you want, baby," said Kylo as he knelt down by her. "I would like it if you called me Ben again."


	20. Chapter 20

Rey stood there in the livingroom looking at Kylo after he had told her what happened to him growing up alone. She had walked closer to him and said softly: 

"We are more alike than you think, Ben Solo. We have a lot in common with each other. I am not ready to tell you my past, and it's not as horrible as yours is. But I am ready for this..." 

Then she slowly pulled her shirt off as Ben watched her with interest clear in his expression and slowly took her bra off, knowing that she was making him rapidly grow hard under his pants. 

Ben had also started taking his shirt off, but was stopped by Rey. "What're you-" started Ben but was interrupted by Rey's finger on his mouth. "Shh. Relax and let me take care of you," said Rey softly as she reached to kiss him. 

Ben sat on the couch as he watched Rey take her pants and underwear off. He felt his cock growing harder underneath his pants and knew that it needed to be released soon. 

Rey sat on his lap and kissed him deeply, making them both moan at the same time. Ben had put his hands on Rey's hips and slowly dragged them up her sides, causing her to gasp quietly. 

He had helped out by unzipping his pants, releasing his cock, which was hard and dripping with arousal. He looked at Rey with lazy, lustful eyes as he watched her begin to stroke his length. 

Ben bucked into her hand as he said: "Fuck.. Rey.. gods..." He had played with her breasts, which were full and taut with arousal. Rey moaned at the sensation and felt herself drip heavily. 

"I am ready for you," she said seductively as she rose to sit on him. Ben eagerly helped her mount his cock and slowly pushed himself into her deeply, making a low growl in the meantime. 

Rey gasped loudly at the feeling of her folds being tore open wider to take in his thick length and had put her head down on his shoulder, face down to see them joined. 

"I hope I didn't hurt you," said Ben softly as he shifted uncomfortably, wanting to make love with the beautiful, elegant woman in front of him. "No, you can start moving," said Rey with a slight hiss of pain. 

So Ben reached over to kiss her stomach lightly as he helped her bounce on his cock, gasping and moaning as they did so. He had played with the sides of her hips as she put her hands on his thick shoulders for support. 

Chanting his name as she panted lightly, hot breath coming out in puffs, Rey focused her gaze on where they were connected, feeling his cock twitch slightly inside of her. 

Ben was soon bucking up into her, seeking friction and found her rhythm. He had leaned his head back against the couch as he panted, feeling his climax coming on. 

"Oh Ben.. I am so close," said Rey as she picked up her pace and was smacking her hips against him. Ben had said between hot panted breaths: 

"Cum for me, baby. Let yourself go.. I am so close too..." So Rey let out a loud scream, his name being said between the words, her cum milking his cock and seeping onto the couch. 

Ben moaned loudly with one last powerful thrust, going deep inside, and released long strands of cum into her. Rey gasped slightly, feeling him fill her up with his seed. 

Before long, both had calmed down enough to get into the shower and decided that they were both exhausted still. 

Rey and Ben had went to bed shortly after eating dinner, both feeling quite contempt after having sex on the livingroom couch after struggling to survive only a week before.


	21. Chapter 21

Rey slowly shifted and opened her eyes. She sighed as she smiled to herself as she sat up from her comfortable position on the bed next to Ben, who was snoring quietly. 

Getting up quietly as to not wake him up, Rey made her way into the kitchen, where she would start making their breakfast. 

The sun shined brightly through the curtains in the livingroom, casting a golden color throughout that part of the house. Rey sighed quietly in content as she listened to the birds chirping happily. 

The alarm in their bedroom went off suddenly, startling Rey from making their eggs and she went to shut it off, knowing that Ben wouldn't wake up in time to do it himself. 

Ben shifted slightly and groaned in protest at the bright sunlight through their bedroom window. "Ben, come on," said Rey as she tapped his strong back. "I am preparing breakfast. So you need to get up." 

"No, I don't want to right now," said Ben tiredly, his voice muffled by his pillow. "You're going to have to if you want eggs," said Rey as she chuckled softly. 

That got his attention as he immediately got up and put a shirt on. Rey smiled at him before going to make the rest of their breakfast. 

"That wasn't fair," said Ben as he followed Rey into the kitchen, where the aroma of eggs, toast and coffee were smelt. "Damn. You were preparing all of this, Rey? That's pretty amazing." 

"I was taught this from a young age because my family, mainly my parents, were always sick," said Rey as she sighed and put the toasted bread on the table. "I am used to doing multiple things at once." 

Then she put out the milk and orange juice onto the table, their eggs next. Rey had put the creamer, sugar, and butter on the table so there were a few things to choose from on this morning. 

When they were finished eating, Ben had said: "I am going out to meet my Knights at the place where we were. We are not done scavenging the place as we fear there might be survivors." 

Rey said nothing as she walked up to him and lightly kissed him. Ben returned the kiss, starting off just as lightly, eventually turning into hungry kisses and pushed her against the counter. 

Rey squeaked in surprise when she felt herself leaning against the counter and bracing herself for support as she hungrily kissed him as if they hadn't done it many times before. 

She wrapped her legs around him and rubbed against him to tease him, which worked as Ben had groaned softly, his cock growing in interest. Rey felt a pool of wetness form between her legs and Ben immediately knew what she was asking. 

He didn't need to be told twice before he was unzipping his pants and entered inside of her, both moaning and panting lightly. Rey had bucked slightly, letting him know it was safe to move. 

Ben had thrusted in with a powerful thrust as he had played with her nipples, causing Rey to moan as she arched against him as far as the counter would allow her to. 

After a mix of pants, groans and curses were thrown between the two, both cummed heavily at the same time. Rey felt wobbly after their quick lovemaking, and Ben was quick to zip his pants back up. 

He sighed softly as he planted a soft kiss on her lips then said: "I have to go now. But I love you, okay? Be safe this time." "Okay," said Rey quietly as she watched him walk to the front door and waved him goodbye.


	22. Chapter 22

Rey was fast asleep on the couch with a book hanging out of her hand when Ben returned home that night. He smiled softly at her cute sleeping position and walked over to gently take the book out of her hand. 

Quiet, even breaths were rising and falling with Rey's chest as she snored lightly. Ben couldn't help but lightly touch her cheek and chuckled quietly when Rey shifted slightly. 

Ben stood up from his crouched position and went to put the book back on the shelf that was near the front door. Rey's soft voice was heard from the livingroom saying: 

"Ben? Is that you? You're home late. I fell asleep waiting for you. Meant to head to bed earlier but I got reading and I ended up falling asleep here." "Yes I am home and that's okay," said Ben softly as he walked up to her. 

"Were there any survivors?" asked Rey sleepily as she looked at him. "Yes, Hux and Phasma," said Ben sternly, as in a disgust tone at the sound of their names. "The police have dealt with them." 

"I hope they get a good punishment for what they've done," said Rey softly as she smiled slightly, as if troubled. Ben noticed and asked in a concerned tone: 

"What's wrong, baby? You are troubled, I can see by the look on your face." "What are we going to do now?" asked Rey curiously as she looked at him and held his gaze. "I mean, with everything being over for the time being... what are you, me, the knights going to do?" 

"Kuruk is planning to head out to New York, taking Ushar with him," said Ben as he sighed heavily. "They're still hunting for anyone who knew about this whole thing. The other 4? I have no idea." 

Rey sighed quietly as she went to stand up and walk into the kitchen. Ben followed her and watched her in appreciation that she was still alive. 

He smiled as he watched her pour some milk into two cups and handed one of them to him. "What?" asked Rey once she noticed the look he was giving her. 

"I sometimes can't believe you're really here," said Ben honestly as he smiled. "You're beautiful when you're tired and moving around. Beautiful and strong when wide awake. You're really a miracle in my life, Rey." 

"And you are in mine," said Rey as she giggled softly. "We both would probably be dead meat or in some bad position should we never have come across each other's lives." 

Then they sat in comfortable silence, drinking their milk and eating a late night snack. Ben couldn't be more happier to have this woman in his life. That's for damned sure.


	23. Chapter 23

Several months later. 

There still was no word from the Knights about whether there were any survivors or not. Ben wasn't worried about it any longer, since he was safe and Rey was safe. 

It had been a quiet morning for the both of them, since they didn't get to bed til late the night before. Rey was sitting on the couch when Ben walked up to her with a cup of coffee. 

Setting the hot cup down, Ben smiled softly and said: "You look exhausted. You feeling alright?" "I'm fine," said Rey softly as she looked up at him from her book. "You look just as exhausted." 

"I am," said Ben as he sat down next to her and sighed. "I don't know what I am going to do, since my record with the law isn't clean. Getting a job will be hard for me." 

"And I am involved with your life now," pointed out Rey as she looked at him with gentle eyes. "I don't think it'll be any easier for me as it is with you. I probably made things harder for you." 

"Cut the crap, Rey. You didn't ruin anything," said Ben sternly, but in a loving tone. "Don't be going around blaming yourself for things that I have done. I love you and I can't be having you talk yourself down like that." 

"I love you too," said Rey as she smiled at him and put her book down. "It's just been rough on me. I am surprised that I am not pregnant with how long they had raped me." 

Ben sighed quietly, knowing she was right. He wasn't the one forced upon, and was upset that he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. Rey must have sensed that he was upset because she was sitting by him and rubbing his arm soothingly. 

She stopped briefly to take her shirt off and to sit on his lap. Ben watched with interest starting to show in his eyes and sat still as he watched his girlfriend take off her clothes. 

He didn't hesitate to grip her breasts in his hand, making Rey gasp loudly and started playing with it while she worked on undoing his shirt. Rey had pushed it off as quickly as she could while being distracted with his hands playing at the sides of her hips. 

Wetness quickly pooled between Rey's legs as she noticed that Ben was aroused and formed a bulge in his pants. He let out a quiet moan as he felt Rey working at his pants. 

Soon, they both were stripped down till they were nude and Rey felt herself flush completely in arousal at the sight of him. She blushed as she sat closer to him and began to lightly kiss his lips. 

Ben responded with heavy, hungry kisses as he played with her clit and tongue licking along her teeth. He pushed Rey down until he was laying on top of her while stroking her upper calves. 

Rey moaned into the kiss as she bucked into his hand that hovered over her vagina. Ben chuckled into her mouth before pulling away to kiss along her neckline, making Rey grow wetter than she was. 

Ben felt himself grow painfully hard, clearly ready to insert himself into her but refrained until he was given permission and focused on fingering her slowly, thrusting his second and middle finger into her. 

Rey gasped loudly as she gripped the couch and panted heavy, hot breaths. Ben grew aroused further at the little whines Rey gave and removed his finger from her part only to line himself up with her. 

He watched for any movement that indicated she wasn't ready, and when he didn't find any, he didn't hesitate to thrust roughly into her. Rey had moaned out his name loudly after gasping at the sudden movement. 

Ben panted heavily on Rey's stomach as he felt her clasp around his hardness and swore "Fuck Rey... so tight..." He looked up at her with soft eyes and said: "Are you alright?" 

"You just need to move," said Rey as she bucked, making him groan in pleasure. "Make me yours." So Ben did as she asked with a low growl and started thrusting into her hard and fast. 

Both panted between moans and cursing each other's names in their pleasure. Rey scraped her fingers along his muscular back as she wrapped her legs around his thick waist, moving in tine to meet each thrust. 

Rey groaned as she watched where they were connected and said between pants: "Ben.. I am so close... don't stop..." So Ben picked up speed, chasing after their climaxes. 

He cried out her name as he released hot cum deep inside her, thrusting into her throughout his climax. Rey followed soon after, seeing stars for a few minutes before collapsing onto her back. 

Both were exhausted as they laid there in their comfortable positions and fell asleep on the couch, pleasant dreams following.


	24. Chapter 24

Two years later. 

It had been a rough couple of years, between therapy sessions and dealing with the rest of the criminals in jail. Rey was exhausted, and wanted for everything to end. 

Ben had found a job at a local airport place, so they were able to take vacations with a private jet whenever they wanted. It certainly helped that Ben's last name was popular already, with Senator Leia Organa as his mother. 

His father was a famous smuggler that imported people from illegal states and dealt illegal trades. That was many years ago. Ben was a happy man with a happy girlfriend. 

Rose had become a good friend to Rey and the two women often hung out. Finn was soon to be Rose's husband, as they were getting married in the next few months. 

Summer was just approaching, the grass covered in dandelions and small violets. The air was brisk yet, but Rey could start feeling the warmth from the spring sun. 

***** 

Evening had come, the sun setting into the horizon with shades of pinks and yellows. Rey was standing in the kitchen, cooking dinner before Ben could reach home. 

Over the last two years, it was something that Rey found out she liked doing for Ben. Surprising him with a warm meal when he'd come home was something she always enjoyed doing. 

She nearly jumped when the sound of the front door opening and shutting again. "Sweetheart, I am home," said Ben from the livingroom. "I'm in the kitchen," called out Rey while stirring. 

Ben put the keys down on the table in the livingroom and walked into the kitchen, letting out a tired sigh. "That smells lovely, sweetheart," he said, smiling and hugging her from behind. 

"Thanks, love," said Rey with a smile. "Why don't you sit down? You've been on your feet all day." Ben smirked against Rey's cheek and kissed it before walking away to sit down. 

"What would I do without you, Rey?" asked Ben in awe. "You are possibly the most caring person that I have ever come across." "I wasn't before," said Rey, looking at him. "Before you saved me, I had no time to be friendly." 

"I know; I could tell," said Ben softly. "But inside all that, you remained a very friendly woman. I don't regret meeting you, Rey." "That's very sweet," said Rey with a smile. "I don't regret meeting you, either." 

She let out a gentle laugh and set their dinner on the table. It was a casserole that Rey learned to make, consisted of stuffing. Ben hummed his appreciation at the food and delved in for a second plate. 

"Have you not eaten anything today?" asked Rey curiously with a soft chuckle. "I didn't eat lunch because I was so busy all day," said Ben honestly between mouthfuls. 

"Oh, you're eating like a maniac," said Rey while lifting her plate to put it into the sink. "So I had to make sure you ate something throughout the day." Ben stood up and walked over to the sink and put his plate inside it. 

He turned and pushed Rey against the counter lightly, planting his hands on either side of her and reached to kiss her lips. They were as full as ever, soft like rose leaves. 

Rey moaned happily into the kiss, responding by allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. She gripped his hair as to hold him as close to her as possible, not wanting the kiss to end. 

Their mouths danced like fighting for dominance before Ben pulled back to catch his breath, both panting from the heated kiss. "I love you, Rey," said Ben softly, looking at her sincerely. "Don't ever forget that." Then he walked away to take a shower, leaving an extremely happy Rey behind.


	25. Chapter 25

Ben was standing in their now shared bedroom when Rey came in. They locked gazes for a brief moment before Ben decided to walk up to her and hug her from behind. 

"You are so beautiful, Rey," he said softly, his breath hot against her shoulder, making her shiver. "I have a surprise for you, love. Something that I have wanted to do for the last year now." 

"A year, Ben? Really?" asked Rey with a giggle. "Yup," said Ben with a grin, popping the P. "You'd love this surprise." He then turned and walked back over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. 

Rey watched with interest and amusement as Ben dug around the drawer for something. He turned back to her once he had found what he was looking for and said, though nervous: 

"Rey... I have something that I have been wanting to tell you for the last two years... something that I haven't been able to admit until now..." "Yes, Ben?" asked Rey, now slightly concerned. 

"Rey... you are the most beautiful, intelligent woman that I have ever met in my entire life," started Ben confidently. "I am glad that I have met you when I did and chose you as my girlfriend." 

"Oh, Ben..." said Rey softly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Rey, I want to share my life with you until I die," said Ben firmly, pulling out a small box and opening it. "Rey Kanata, will you marry me?" 

"Ben..." said Rey, now having happy tears. "Yes of course! I thought you would never ask!" Ben smiled a toothy smile as he stood up and walked up her. He put the ring on her finger and Rey inspected it happily. 

"Ben, it's so beautiful," she said happily. Then she reached to kiss him, to which Ben immediately responded. He pushed her back gently until she was sitting on the bed and laid her flat. 

Rey reached up and pushed his unbuttoned shirt off his wide shoulders. Ben gently started undoing the bottoms on Rey's sweater before taking it off. Rey gasped sharply at the cool air against her stiffening tits. 

Ben watched with lustful eyes before taking one of her breasts in his mouth and sucking gently. Rey felt herself wet her underwear quickly as she arched against him. 

She was gasping lightly, gently tugging on his pants to pull them off. Ben let go of her breast and helped take off his clothes. His cock was hard with arousal as he reached to heavily kiss her. 

Rey moaned against his mouth before running her hands along his sides until the rested on his hips. Ben kissed along her jawline, down her neck to her shoulders. He let out a strangled sound when he felt a hand wrap around his cock and started moving in firm strokes. 

Rey looked at his eyes which darkened further and guided his hand to touch her soaking pussy. Ben didn't have to ask to know what she wanted and palmed her cunt. 

The two did this for a while before Ben was thrusting into Rey's hand and releasing strands of his seed all over Rey's chest. Rey wasn't far behind, bucking against his fingers which hit her sensitive bud.. 

She soon released, milking Ben's hand with her cum and panted hard, seeing stars during her release. Both were exhausted and fell asleep soon after, staying in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

A month later. 

"Rose, I am so excited." Rey was sitting in the doctor's office doing her regular checkup since the events nearly three years before. 

"Why's that, Rey? I notice you have been happier than normal." Rose smiled, having a feeling that she knew what it was. 

"I'm getting married next year. Ben proposed to me last month and I was going to tell you then, but I wanted to wait until my appointment." Rey had been beaming like sunlight over the past month and Rose joined the club. 

"Oh my God, Rey! Congratulations to you!" cried Rose happily. "Finn and I are still working on that part of our relationship. I guess that we have been together long enough." 

Rey just smiled and shook her head. Rose laughed and said: "Well, you're doing just fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. So you're free to go until next time. You only have one more appointment." 

Bidding Rose a thank you, Rey got up and left. She was skipping to her car and hopped in with joy. Soon, she would be getting married. Not something she imagined doing in her life. 

Not even Poe would propose to her as he wasn't in love with her. Rey shook the thoughts of him off her mind and drove home. 

*********** 

The sun was beginning to lower to the west by time Rey pulled into the driveway. Ben was sitting outside holding a picture in his hand, seeming upset about something. 

"Ben?" said Rey calmly while walking up to him. "Are you alright, baby?" "I miss them, Rey," said Ben between sobs. "My parents. It would have been their 26th anniversary today..." 

"Oh Ben, I'm sorry," said Rey softly as she went to hug him. Ben crumpled at that point and began crying even heavier. He was shaking from his tears and Rey soothingly rubbed his back. 

"It's all my fault that they're dead," cried Ben while burying his head further into Rey's stomach. "I should have saved them. Been there for them. But I wasn't! I let them die. I'm such a monster, Rey..." 

"No, you are not," said Rey softly, encouragingly. "Not to me. You didn't know what to do in that situation. Snoke held you by a chain. Let's get you into the house and get you sleeping." 

Ben reluctantly got up and followed Rey into the house. He'd stopped crying but he looked terrible with puffy and sleepy looking eyes. Rey laid him down and sat by him. 

Ben watched her through the small slits in his eyes and shifted slightly to get more comfortable. He mumbled out, "You're not leaving, are you?" "No, Ben," said Rey softly with a smile. 

Ben barely nodded and fell asleep soon after. Rey watched him for a while before picking up the picture that he had and looked at it. She smiled sadly and put in on the stand next to him where he would see if he woke up.


End file.
